O que realmente importa senão o amor?
by BINISeNATY
Summary: Fic escrita pelas belas escritoras,Bininha e Naty.
1. Capitulo 1

**1° Capitulo**

---

-Então eu acho que é isso, tchau.

-Tchau.

Tchau?Essas foram as ultimas palavras que eu escutei dele,depois sai correndo pela porta do aeroporto antes que a policia chegasse.Porque isso tudo era tão difícil? Uma despedida sempre é difícil,mas isso estava acabando comigo, e confesso que ainda está,depois eu só me lembro de estar correndo pela rua, esbarrando em todo mundo,e me escondendo em um beco,eu me sentei no chão imundo e chorei tudo que podia chorar,na minha cabeça passava um filme, até o ultimo adeus,ele me olhava de uma forma que me deixava péssima,ele estava realmente triste por eu estar indo embora,e eu tenho certeza que o meu rosto também refletia isso,mas eu sabia que isso iria acontecer quando fossemos resgatados,a minha sorte é que a policia havia sido informada em cima da hora sobre o resgate,não sei por que,mas a policia do aeroporto não deu atenção a mim,acho que eles não sabiam,o meu choro foi interrompido pelo barulho da sirene da viatura da policia se aproximando,fiquei apavorada,o medo dominava meu corpo e eu não conseguia me mexer,de repente me lembrei da historia que Jack havia me contado,sobre contar até cinco,eu fui contando até conseguir me esconder atrás de uma lata de lixo, no mesmo momento que a viatura passou.

Jack me salvou de novo, mesmo que eu não queira admitir, se eu não estivesse chorando por ele, nunca teria entrado naquele beco, e certamente a policia me pegaria andando pela rua,ele me salvou de novo quando lembrei dele,eu acho que a policia não teria me visto,aquele beco estava muito escuro,mas mesmo assim eu me escondi,esquecer de Jack ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava,mas eu tinha que tentar.

Eu já estava indo embora quando me lembrei que não tinha dinheiro, nem para onde ir,como uma resposta, eu vi Jack passando em frente ao beco onde eu estava,no momento eu não pensei,só sai correndo em direção a ele,quando dei por mim já estava com a mão no ombro dele o chamando,não tinha como voltar,ele se virou assustado.

-Kate...,mas eu pensei que você...

-Eu consegui escapar – Ele me olhava com reprovação, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-Você estava chorando Kate?

Nem deu tempo de responder,eu ouvi a sirene do carro da policia voltando,dessa vez eu fiquei muito desesperada pensei em correr mas no mesmo momento que eu pensei isso Jack me prensou na parede,no momento eu fiquei confusa,mas depois não conseguia pensar mais nada,nossas bocas estavam muito próximas,como um ima elas iam se aproximando cada vez mais,nossas respirações estavam ofegantes,cada vez nos aproximando mais,até que aconteceu,não nos beijávamos desde a vez que eu vi um cavalo na ilha,aquele beijo ainda continuava na minha memória,mas desde aquele dia eu queria provar aquele beijo novamente,eu envolvi meus braços no pescoço dele,e ele me abraçou pela cintura me trazendo mais para perto dele,quando nos soltamos nossos olhos brilhavam a policia tinha do embora sem nos ver.

-Você tem lugar pra ficar?

-Não.

-Se quiser pode ir lá pra casa,...por essa noite.

-Não sei se devo...

-Por favor.

-...tudo bem,mas essa noite só.

-Bem minha casa fica bem longe daqui, meu carro não esta aqui e estamos sem dinheiro o que você sugeri?

-Vamos andando.

-Minha casa fica do outro lado do mundo.

-Tudo bem,vamos lá.

-Você é doida mesmo.

-Isso foi um elogio?

-Sim foi. Ele sorriu e eu também, aquele homem me fazia perder a razão só com aquele sorriso. Caminhamos uma grande distancia, e grande mesmo, quando chegamos tudo que eu queria era deitar, ele abriu a caixa do registro de água e pegou uma chave muita bem escondida.

-Todo mundo guarda embaixo do capacho eu precisava de um lugar mais seguro.-Ele comentou e eu ri.

A casa dele era muito bonita,estava arrumada,com um pouco de pó,não tinha luz,ela fora cortada,a água também e idem o telefone,na porta se acumulavam muitas cartas,Jack pediu para eu me sentir a vontade e foi em um telefone público resolver o problema da água,luz e telefone, fui olhar na cozinha mas não tinha nada dentro da validade,o que me deixou com mais fome,fuçando no fundo do armário achei um 'chocolate Apolo'.

-Parece que você vai ser sempre minha salvação.

-Quem? Jack apareceu na cozinha.

-Ele, -eu mostrei o chocolate a ele -quer dividir?

-Claro, eu fico com o pedaço maior.

-Não eu fico.

-Vai querer brigar comigo?

Um ar de brincadeira e desafio pairava no ar, eu não podia deixar esse desafio passar.

-A pergunta é se VOCÊ vai querer brigar comigo.Ele riu.Bom vou considerar isso um sim.

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 2

**2º Capítulo**

Depois daquele desafio, Jack não acreditava que havia perdido para mim, seu orgulho era maior e ele não aceitou...me jogou no sofá a fim de pegar o chocolate das minhas mãos...a principio era isso,mas sua boca ficou muito próxima aos meus lábios...eu sentia a respiração ofegante dele...e com certeza ele escutou meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido...ficamos em uma posição que dificultava a minha saída,ele estava por cima e eu por baixo,ou seja: impossível de fugir. Para lhe falar a verdade eu estava até gostando...só me lembro das suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, cada curva minha,me deixava louca,ele sussurrava coisas ao meu ouvido,enquanto ia tirando cada peça de roupa minha.

Acordei de noite,enroscada nos braços dele...dei um beijo em seus lábios e sai vestindo minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pela sala inteira...olhei na minha mochila e até acho que ele adivinhou que eu ia fugir de noite...ele havia deixado uma bela quantia em dinheiro para mim. Confesso que meu coração doeu em deixá-lo e ainda dói quando lembro da cena.

Peguei o primeiro Ônibus que vi chegar, e na rodoviária pedi a recepcionista:

-Quero uma passagem para qualquer ônibus que chegar.

-Nossa, parece que vai tirar o pai da forca!

Eu olhei para ela com uma cara...que só Deus sabe o que eu fiz.A mulher ainda disse:

-Ida e volta?

-Não só ida.

-O ônibus chegará no Box 16,daqui a 4 minutos...ele vai para Britport – Connecticut.

Peguei o ticket e fui para a ala,mostrei minha identidade para o motorista que disse:

-Srtª Reeves.

Joana era loira, de olhos azuis usava roupas justas e coloridas, tinha apenas 19 anos, inventei de voltar ao colegial,mas mi dei mal,a única coisa que eu arrumei na minha nova escola foi uma bela de uma transferência para outra escola,por ter arranjado briga com uma patricinha. Cheguei a ser chamada pelo juizado da escola, mas fugi antes.

Tentei a vida em outra identidade e outra cidade também, desta vez fui para New Jersey,uma cidadezinha que nem vale a pena falar o nome...lá fui Mary Style,uma mulher na flor da juventude,mas com inúmeras crises...trabalhava como garçonete numa lanchonete chamada Blue Libryle,eu até recebi um bom salário lá naquele muquifo,até pensei em esquecer Jack e partir pra outra com um cara chamado Troy,ele até que era bonito,de alta estatura,bem apessoado,simpático,mas não agüentou as crises de Mary e terminou com ela.

Pedi demissão da Blue Libryle e fui tentar uma nova vida.

Desta vez no Texas,fui dançaria em uma boate,na pele de Stefhany Mean,nunca gostei deste nome,mas foi o que eu consegui arranjar. Essa garota tinha 21 anos,beijava alguns caras e extorquia dinheiro deles,mas nada passava dos beijos; ela ia embora antes que rolasse alguma coisa a mais. Sempre odeio relembrar esta identidade. Fui embora sem nem olhar pra trás.

Tentei inúmeras identidades como recepcionista de consultório, cozinheira de restaurante, gerente de shopping e nenhuma desta deu certo para mim, não sei se era os nomes que não combinavam, ou os empregos ou até mesmo a polícia, até mi fixar como Gabriella Willians.

Ela sim mi encaixou perfeitamente, Gabriella Willians era tudo o que eu não pude ser como Katherine Austen: bonita, charmosa, inteligente, comunicativa, séria e tinha também um diploma de Matemática, digo que tive que ralar muito como Gabriella Willians, ela era daquelas que não podia deixar nada bagunçado em seu mini-apartamento, onde ficava em uma vila...no estado da Carolina do Norte,uma pequena cidade,onde a polícia confiava totalmente em seus moradores,suas ruas pacatas e seus muros pichados pelos vândalos que já estavam sob detenção.

Trabalhei em uma escola que ia até o último ano do colegial,no começo era muito difícil adaptar-me a vida de professora,tinha que trabalhar o dia inteiro,mas em compensação a polícia da região nunca iria desconfiar de mim,e de fato foi isso mesmo que ocorreu.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 3

**3° Capitulo **

Foi no Meadownbank School que eu conheci Frederick Rich, o Fred, ele era professor de filosofia lá, em um incidente no meu primeiro dia de aula nos conhecemos.

Eu estava indo para minha sala dar aulas quando uma professora mal educada, Srtª.Vansittart, uma solteirona que sempre estava de mal humor,esbarrou em mim e me fez derrubar todos os meus materiais e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu fui me abaixar para pegar minhas coisas quando um moço alto,de cabelos negros e bem apessoado veio me ajudar:

-Deixa que eu te ajudo,-ele se abaixou e começou a pegar meus livros- a Ellen é assim mesmo,esta sempre de mal humor,acho que é falta de homem,pronto esta aqui seus livros.

-Obrigada.

-Você é nova por aqui não é?

-Sim é meu primeiro dia,prazer Gabriella Willians.

-Prazer Frederick Rich,professor de filosofia e você?

-Matemática.

-Nunca tivemos professoras de matemática tão bonitas.

Eu corei. -Bom eu tenho que ir estou atrasada para a aula.

-Há claro, foi um prazer te conhecer.

-O prazer foi meu.

Eu estava indo em direção a sala quando o ouvi perguntar.

-Aceita almoçar comigo hoje?

-Claro.

-Então até mais.

-Até.

Frederick era uma graça,era muito galanteador e sempre me fazia rir,estava sempre demonstrando que gostava de mim,por isso decidi dar uma chance para ele,começamos a namorar,e depois quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais serias fomos morar juntos na casa dele,era um sobrado,bem arumadinho que ficava a duas quadras da escola.

Logo eu fui fazendo amigos, os professores da escola eram muito legais, e também tinha os vizinhos, mas tinha uma vizinha em especial, Isabelle Chadwinck, ela morava ao lado da casa de Fred, logo nos primeiros dias que nos conhecemos já viramos amigas, Isabelle era uma mulher portadora de uma beleza incrível, era sempre bem humorada e muito sociável, e posso dizer que ela não tinha nem um pouco de vergonha.Seu pai era francês e sua mãe americana, ela passou sua infância toda na França, e depois quando ficou maior de idade veio para os Estados Unidos.Toda semana estava de namorado novo, dizia que "ainda não achara sua alma gêmea", e era quando ela tocava nesse assunto que meu coração doía mais.

-O que foi Gabby?

-Nada.

-Há nossa nada?Eu acabei de dizer que acho que encontrei minha alma gêmea e você fica com essa cara.

-Quando você acha sua alma gêmea, você não acha que achou, você sabe.

-Há você ta falando daquele tal de...Jordan...

-Jack.

-Sim esse mesmo, há vamos lá Gabby, você tem o Fred, que não é de se jogar fora.

-Claro que tenho, mas...ai droga não eu não posso ficar pensando nisso.

-Não pode mesmo, o Jack é passado, agora você tem o presente.

-Sim,...mas então Isa, quem é a sua 'alma gêmea'?

-Há o nome dele é Kevin, ele é lindo...

Eu estava um dia em uma sorveteria perto do colégio na hora do almoço com Fred, esse era um dia em especial que Jack não me saia da cabeça.Ele aparecia em todos os meus devaneios,e em todas as frases que eu dizia,meu coração batia mais forte a cada segundo como se algo fosse acontecer.

-Hey pequena, o que foi?

-Nada.

-Francamente Gabby,você acha que eu não sei que tem algo errado com a minha namorada?

-É serio, não é nada, é só bobeira minha.

-Bobeira?

-É que...eu to com saudades da minha mãe.

-E isso é bobagem?Pega um fim de semana e vai visitar ela.

-Não é tão simples assim,faz anos que eu não falo com ela.

-Não deve ser tanto tempo assim...

-Quinze anos

-Gabriella é serio? Faz quinze anos que você não fala com a sua mãe?

-Sim,se eu for falar com ela...ai é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso.

Fred pareceu meio chocado com a noticia, talvez por que ele vinha de uma família religiosa muito ligada a família, ou talvez só por ele ficasse chocado mesmo.

Uma noite eu estava sentada na varanda admirando a rua que ficava calma a partir das três da madrugada.Naquela região se via todas as estrelas e a lua estava linda,perfeita para uma noite romântica,eu dei uma olhada rápida na cama,que ficava de frente para a varanda,e Fred esta lá deitado todo esparramado na cama,as cobertas jogadas no chão,como ele costumava dormir,me levantei indo para a cozinha pegar mais uma taça de vinho,a noite estava tão linda e eu sem sono,na cozinha me servindo de vinho acabei deixando cair um pouco no piso,como eu havia chegado ali?Peguei a minha taça e sentei me encostando no armário do chão,seis meses antes eu era uma fugitiva em busca de uma identidade,e agora uma professora de matemática que passava as madrugadas acordada bebendo vinho,eu ri,mas logo comecei a ficar triste.

-Jack.Eu murmurei baixinho para mim um pouco insana.

Há sim Jack,quanto tempo eu não via Jack,tudo bem,não era tanto tempo assim,mas o que será que aconteceria se eu ficasse com ele? Bom provavelmente a policia teria me pegado e eu estaria atrás das grades,ou isso ou eu teria o convencido fugir comigo e hoje em vez de eu passar as madrugadas pensando e bebendo eu estaria chorando por que brigaríamos todos os dias,ai Jack,eu não conseguia tirar ele da cabeça,principalmente quando eu ia dar aula para a turma da oitava serie,que tinha um menino que se chamava Jack.

-Jack. O nome dele dançava em meus lábios em um ruído inaudível.

Eu já havia cansado de perguntar a mim mesma por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, de desejar ele, era muito obvio, eu amava Jack, e ainda amo.

Todas as vezes que me lembrava da noite que passamos na casa dele eu deixava escapar lagrimas. Voltei para a varanda e agora observava um casal jovem se beijando, pareciam muito apaixonados, mas logo vi quem era o casal 'apaixonado', era Isabelle e algum dos caras que ela arranjava nas boates,olhei com ar de graça ela o chamando para entrar,é claro que era só uma noite,de manha o cara iria embora sem avisar e Isabelle ficava na sua vida de falsos romances,eu olhei para Fred na cama e percebi que eu estava vivendo o mártir dela,eu não sei por que ainda continuava me iludindo achando que poderia esquecer Jack quando eu sabia que eu não poderia.Se não fosse Fred acordar eu teria quebrado a taça que segurava.

-Gabby volta para a cama. Fred pediu sonolento.

-Eu já vou amor. Dei uma ultima olhada na rua e Isabelle havia desaparecido,fechei as portas da varando e me deitei,amanha parecia ser um longo dia.

Continua...


	4. Capitulo 4

**4° Capitulo**

Fred era para mim um grande escudo,sempre me defendia dos alunos e professores da escola.A escola era muito animada,sempre tinham festas e eventos sociais,eu não gostava muito de estar nessas festas com alunos mimados e pais arrogantes,mas esse era o preço por trabalhar em uma das escolas mais cara da região,por esse motivo e muitos outros os alunos não iam muito com a minha cara,mas depois de seis meses trabalhando com eles,creio que consegui conquista-los. 

Acredito que na tentativa de esquecer Jack a mais promissora foi com Fred,creio que cheguei até um dia a amar Fred, Isa sempre mi lembrava que Fred era um amor de pessoa e que homem igual a ele está difícil de se encontrar por aí.

Certo semestre, as minhas alunas da torcida de basquete tinham mi perguntado quando eu iria me casar com Fred...lembro que bem na hora que elas mi perguntaram isso,Fred apareceu para me desejar uma boa aula e dizer que mi amava,ele sempre fazia isso no início das aulas,ás vezes ele me beijava na frente de um ou dois alunos na sala,lembro também que quando ele se foi as alunas deram gritinhos histéricos,acho que isso era uma demonstração de animação, os estudantes eram muito animados com meu romance,creio que até mais entusiasmados que eu mesma!

Em meus horários de folga,eu sempre vivia em casa,ou na casa ao lado,à de Isa.

Nunca contei a ela meu verdadeiro segredo,acredito que ela até entenderia,do jeito que ela era "doidinha",mas nunca criei coragem de contar. Certos dias eu pensava sinceramente em fugir dali,mas eu simplesmente já tinha criado raízes naquela cidadezinha e ela me oferecia um conforto,tanto como fugitiva como para pessoa mesmo,e eu mi sentia tão realizada como Gabriella que eu até as vezes mi esquecia de quem eu era realmente.

Certo dia eu estava dando minha aula quando a professora de biologia, Sra. Julie Mackenzie,entrou me pedindo licença.

-Alunos na sexta feira vocês não terão aula, – Todos os alunos deram vivas, mas terão uma palestra das 14:00 as 17:00 horas.A alegria dos meus alunos foi se esvaindo e um dos alunos perguntou.

-Palestra sobre o que professora?

-Medicina,a presença é obrigatória alunos,ha professora se você quiser ir também esta convidada.

-Pode contar comigo.

-Então eu já vou indo, e desculpe pela interrupção professora.

-Não foi nada,bom voltando a aula...Vanessa,em uma conta onde 53 menos y é igual a 29, qual o valor de y.

-Ehh...ahh...professora,a senhora pode repetir?

-Vanessa essa é fácil.

-Perai professora...

-Po isso é matéria de 6ª serie.

-Agente TA na 6ª serie imbecil.

-Hey,podem parar vocês dois.

-É 24 professora.

-Isso.

Ainda era segunda quando a professora Julie anunciou a palestra,ela parecia muito animada,dizia que muitos médicos famosos iriam dar essa palestra,eu não gostava de entrar muito nesse assunto de medicina,me deixava mal,mas depois de 6 meses naquela cidade e com Fred como companhia eu já estava quase conseguindo esquecer Jack.Quase.

Terça no meu dia de folga eu estava procurando algumas coisas em casa para ajudar na campanha em pro das crianças carentes da vizinhança, estava revirando algumas coisas velhas, Isabelle veio me ajudar.

-Quanta coisa velha Gabby.

-Não são tão velhas assim.

-Nossa olha essas roupas,todas sujas de terra,rasgadas,onde você esteve num campo de batalha?Fora que não são o seu estilo de roupa.

-Há nossa essas roupas já tem um bom tempo.

-Você usou isso?

-Quando era usável sim, elas precisam de uma boa lavagem.

-Gabriella Willians tem alguma parte da sua vida que voce esqueceu de me contar?  
-Há claro, tem aquela parte que eu sou fugitiva da policia. Isabelle me olhou com cara de assustada. Hei, eu to brincando. Quem me dera que fosse brincadeira.

-Nossa Gabby que mochila é essa?

-Minha antiga companheira.

-Companheira?Essa mochila é de trila, e Gabby,...você não tem cara de mulher que faz trilha.

-Eu não faço mais, mas já fiz por muito tempo.

-A cada dia você me surpreende mais.Hei, o que é isso? – Ela retirou um papel da mochila. "Tudo que nos passamos foi especial pra mim, e espero que pra você também.Quando precisar me ligue" Ass. Jack.O que é isso Gabby?

-Eu nunca tinha visto esse papel.-Eu retirei o papel das mãos delas e me pus a lê-lo, e rele-lo e rele-lo, tinha um numero, eu queria muito ligar, mas não tinha coragem.

-Há é sobre o tal Jack de novo,já falei,esquece ele amiga,você ta noiva do Fred lembra?

Era verdade,há alguns meses Fred me pediu em noivado...e eu aceitei.

-Claro que eu lembro,mas é que o Jack ainda mexe muito comigo.

-Você sempre esta falando nele,mas nunca me descreveu ele,assim eu fico imaginando ele errado.

-Ele é alto,forte,tem algumas tatuagens...

-Não é daqueles tipos de presos né?

-Não,ele tem cabelos castanhos,olhos castanhos esverdeados,é lindo,tem uma boca que me deixa louca...

-Gabby calma,tudo bem eu já entendi,pelo jeito o homem é bom mesmo.

-Bom?Ele é maravilhoso.

-...Gabby vamos terminar de arrumar essas coisas

Em uma das minhas outras madrugadas acordada na varanda,eu fiquei olhando o numero de telefone de Jack,o meu desejo intimo era ligar para ele,mas eu tinha medo,não sei por que mais tinhas. Um dia eu criei coragem e liguei para ele,quando ele atendeu eu não consegui falar,só conseguia ouvir a voz que tanto me encantava do outro lado da linha,desliguei logo que ouvi o segundo "Alô?".Eu comecei a pensar.

"Será que é muito tarde para ligar? É claro que é tarde, que pessoa em sã consciência iria ligar para alguém as três e meia da madrugada?Uma pessoa desesperada talvez,mas eu não sou uma pessoa desesperada,ou sou?Não, eu não estou desesperada,...se eu não estou desesperada o que eu faço parada na frente do telefone?" Quando nem percebia sai andando pela casa até o telefone,eu não seria louca de ligar,...foi isso que eu pensei dez minutos antes de ligar para ele.O telefone tocava,tocava e ninguém atendia,será que ele estava dormindo,ou será que nem estava em casa? Meu coração parou quando ouvi alguém atendendo,mas logo voltou a bater quando caiu na caixa postal,eu desliguei percebendo a loucura que eu esta prestes a fazer,Jack era passado,e como todo o meu passado eu tinha que esquecer ele.

Continua...


End file.
